The Day The World Ceased To Exist
by Blazero
Summary: Crest, Mirage, Kisaragi, and Navis... The four powers of the world. Ravens... They are the warriors used to make each one of these corps. dreams realized, but what happens when a Raven decides he wants control? A new world order. And he has the power..
1. Chapter 1: Do You Remember Me?

The Day The World Ceased To Exist

**Chapter One: Do You Remember Me?**

_Congrats_, the words echoed through a young mans' dark dream. _You are now apart of an elite few_... The broad voice pauses then clears its' throat. _From this day forward, you shall be known as... A Raven... _the word _Raven_ repeating itself then fading out.

The morning light shines underneath the Ravens' door as he slowly begins to awaken from his slumber. Having slept in only his boxer briefs on top of his bed and blanket, he finds his room has stayed well ventilated throughout the night. A soft yawn happens to escape the Ravens' lips, forcing him to squeeze his already shut eyelids even tighter together. It results in him making that ridiculous face that most people make after a good nights sleep. Following his yawn, he turns his head, which is placed upon the center of his black pillow, to the right, staring at the door that leads to the outside of his small yet sizable enough room.

_That door is the door that leads to my future..._ the Raven thinks, silently along with a few other thoughts.

The Raven stares at the door for a few more moments before sitting up and making his way to the edge of his bed, letting his legs hang over the side. He gently runs his right hand through his soft, short white hair, looking toward his closest, which is along the wall near his bed.

_I should probably suit up and see what the Ark is all about, _he advises himself as he stands up.

The twenty-one year old Raven stands at 5'11. His body type is slim yet he is very muscular for his frame, probably due to his intensive amount of physical training. His skin color is a slightly darker caramel complexion, that he obviously takes care of and his hair is short and white. The most unique thing about him, however is his eyes. His left eye is crimson and his right eye is black, due to a heterochromia iridium (One eye having more/less melanin)

The Raven walks over to his closest and begins to change. A few minutes later, he is now fully suited wearing his extremely dark red skin tight standard pilot suit with a black line running down the front and the back. He grabs his matching gloves, fitting them perfectly on his hands, then grabs his helmet with his left hand.

He heads over to his room door and grabs the knob. _Time to go find grandpa, _the Raven thinks as he smiles lightly, opening the door to his room. The morning light rushes into his room and hits his skin (on his face) shining beautifully against it. He exits the room, locking the door behind him, and then heads to the AC hanger area.

Ravens' Ark is as busy as ever even though it's rather early. The Ark runs 24/7 and it never skips a beat. As the Raven walks along, he notices a few interesting characters, potential prey. Almost to the AC hanger area, a medical unit, carrying a fellow Raven on a medical stretcher, rushes pass the Raven. The Raven gives the unit a slight glance as a small thought pops up in his head.

_Damn, sucks for you..._

The thought doesn't slow him down as he finally makes it inside the AC Hanger. The Raven turns to his left, noticing a short black haired woman standing behind a desk. He waits a moment then approaches her, noticing a rather large computer console, all touch sensative, stationed in front of her. The woman looks up to the Raven, her eyes hidden behind her dark shades. She gives the male a welcoming smile, her eyes scanning over his rather impressive features, and then begins to speak.

"Greetings Raven," she says politely. "How may I be of service to you?"

The Raven smiles back. "I would like to know where my AC is stationed," he answers, his voice deep yet soft. "My I.D. number is 097350266." he adds swiftly.

The woman nods, turning her head towards her console and begins typing in the Ravens' I.D. at a breakneck pace. Shortly after, she speaks with a grin, almost excitedly. "Found you... Let's see here... Ummm, Zerros?"

The Raven, now identified as Zerros, nods. "Thats me."

"Ok. Your AC, which you haven't named yet, is docked at Hanger C-2. Your TA, or Training Area, is found in Sector 10-B. Would that be all?"

"One more thing.." Zerros says, pausing for a moment. "...Can you tell me where I can find the mechanic, Tommy Nelzula?"

"Sure," the woman replies, then begins to type swiftly on her console. "Found him. He is currently stationed at Hanger A-5."

"Thank you," he says as he begins to make his way to Hanger A-5.

The female watches the Raven as he walks away. Her eyes lustfully locked upon his buttocks...

A short while later, even after getting loss a few times, Zerros finally makes it to Hanger A-5. He spots a short (roughly 5'1) elderly looking man wearing a blue jump suit with no hair on his head standing directly in front of the AC stationed there, directing other mechanics on what to do. The Raven can't help but smile as he approaches the man.

"Not there, you idiot!" the elder shouts to one of the mechanics, who obvious made a mistake. "On the left shoulder!"

"It's been awhile old man," the Raven says as he finally reaches the elder, taking a more comfortable standing position. "Can't visit your grandson anymore?"

The elder turns to his right, his aged black eyes, now a dull grey, light up as they catch sight of the Raven.

"Zerros?" the aged man says in a shooked tone, his voice deep and rusty."Is that really you?"

Zerros chuckles as he looks upon his grandfathers old, cresty face. A smile captures his lips.

"You really are getting old...man. Who else do you know has two different colored eyes?" Zerros ask light heartedly.

Tommy looks Zerros directly in his eyes, noticing his red and black eye, the eyes of his grandson.

"It really is you," Tommy says happily, a grin founding its' way onto his face. "My grandson is finally a Raven."

Zerros closes his eyes, his smile still present. "You seem to be doing well. Still as strong as an Ox?"

Tommy flexes his right arm, showing off his boulder for an arm. "You know it," he says proudly. "You don't seem to be doing so bad yourself. It seems your quite the eye catcher for the ladies," he points a finger over to a group of females. One being a Raven wearing a yellow pilot suit and the other two being female mechanics. By the look of it, they were obviously talking about Zerros. Even from the distance, Zerros could still clearly see the females eyeing him up and down.

Zerros gives the women a light grin and a two fingered wave with his right hand, since his left hand is occupied by his helmet. They all giggle then return to what they were doing before talking about the Raven, casually glancing over to the Raven every now and again.

Zerros returns his view to his grandfather, his hair lightly blowing as he turns his head.

"My grandson. The smooth operator... No wait... The smooth Raven." Tommy laughs lightly.

_Your so silly old man._

Zerros chuckles. "Thats funny... But anyway..." he pauses for a brief moment. "...Old man. Do you think you can get me some parts? I mean, you are one of the best mechanics here.

Tommy punches his chest then gives the Raven a bright grin and a thumbs up. "Oh ho. You got it my boy." Tommy replies. "What parts do you have in mind?"

The Raven zips down his pilot suit a little then reachs inside, withdrawing a neatly folded white piece of paper from an inner pocket. He zips back up his suit then hands his grandfather the folded piece of paper. Tommy, now holding the paper, unfolds it and takes a look at the parts Zerros needs. After a few seconds of scanning over the list, the mechanic refolds the list and places it in his front shirt pocket.

"Hmmmm interesting... Any color scheme you want? And what hanger should I send them to?"

"Hanger C-2," the Raven replies. "As for the color, i'll let you pick. You know what I like."

Tommy nods. "With my high status, your parts should be here within a few hours. So, if this your first day at the Ark, I recommend you take a tour around."

"Thats what I plan to do," the Raven smiles. "I also have to find an old friend of mines..."

_Alec..._

"Whats their name? I might know'em?"

"His name is Alec.."

"Alec?" Tommy responds quickly, as though he knows him, which he does.

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"I do. Alec the Great. The pilot of AC Bedivere. You'll find him in Hanger B-6."

"Oh. Thank you old man." the Raven replies. "Well, I'm off." The Raven turns away and begins to walk off.

"Tell him I said 'hey' would you?" Tommy squeezes out.

The Raven gives his grandfather a back handed wave with two finger extended. "Understood." He then vanishes around a corner, heading toward Alecs' hanger.

_Your going to be one hell of a pilot kid, _the mechanic thinks to himself, before getting back to work. _Hopefully not like your father..._

A few minutes of walking around, getting eyed by males and females alike, Zerros finally finds himself face to face with the mighty AC Bedivere. His eyes scan over Bediveres' details as he thinks and whispers Bediveres' parts, one at a time.

"Head, Sting. Core, Gaea. Arms, Loris. Legs, Cougars. Extension, Jiren. Back Units, Siren3 and Karura. Right arm, Pixie3. Left arm..." the Raven pauses.

_What laser blade is that, _Zerros wonders.

"It's the WL06LB4," a voice with a not so heavy but present hispanic accent from underneath Bedivere says.

Zerros looks down near the feet of the AC to find a male, decked out in black pilot gear and wearing glasses, leaning against Bediveres' right leg with his arms folded. He quickly identifies that the male is, in fact, his old friend, Alec.

The males' glasses give off a sharp glare as the hanger lights hit them. His black hair, short and spiked up except a few bangs hanging in the middle of his forehead, looks exactly like it use to. His skin color, judging by his face, is a darker vanilla complexion. He unfolds his arms and then approaches the mysteries dark red Raven. A familiar smile blankets Alecs' lips.

"The laser blade my AC uses is a very new and special model. It's a reward to Top-Ranking Ravens in the arena," Alec explains. As Alec finally stands before the new Raven, he looks back to his AC. "And my ACs' color scheme is also quite special."

_Base: 180% black. Aid: 160% black. Optional: Slightly darker grey. Detail: Orange. Joint: 100% red, 70% green, 65% blue. The AC had a rough look to it, as if it had endured many of great battles. Bedivere is fearsome by look._

"It seems you're doing good Alec with your Top Ranker status," Zerros says with a light-hearted smile.

Alec raises a brow as he looks back to the dark red Raven.

"Do you remember me?... High school best friends?... Zerros?"

"Zerros?" Alec says in complete shook and surprise, taking one step back. "No way!" his eyes widen.

"Yes way," the Raven replies, chuckling lightly. "Surprised?" he says sarcastically.

"Dude, I can't believe it..." Alec finally starts to calm down. "When did you become a Raven?"

"Just the other day actually.."

"Nice.. So how are you holding up? It's been forever.."

"I'm doing well.. Plus it's been three years."

"Oh. So how old are you now then?" Alec asks.

"Well I was only one year older than you..."

"So... Twenty-one?"

"Good job," Zerros says in a joking like tone.

Alec gets a little mad from this. "...Smart ass.."

Zerros chuckles as he runs his hand through his hair. Alec laughs.

"Hey, but on a serious note. Can you give me a tour around?" Zerros asks.

"Yeah man," Alec says excitedly. "This is going to be awesome. You'll love it here."

"Good," Zerros replies as both Ravens begin to walk and talk...

Hours later, the old friends from years ago realize they still have the same friendship they had in high school. They explore every region open in the Ark to Ravens. Zerros feels as though he is home for once in his life. After a few more minutes of exchanging words and hitting on chicks, mainly Alec who had successes and failures, the friends part ways for the day. Zerros day isn't over however. Zerros, after parting with his high school best friend, visits the lady with black short hair from before. He smiles as he approaches her desk.

"Hey, I'm here to check on my AC upgrades. My I.D. number is 09..."

"Found you Zerros," the woman interrupts him, a really friendly smile on her face. "All upgrades have been confirmed. Would you like for me to read off your parts?"

"Please."

The woman nods. "Ok. AC name, Requiem... This AC is a combination of H065R2, Helios, Macaque, Cougar2, B83TP, Cowry, Fudoh, Ananda, E69SS, Karura, WB91LGL, Pixie2, and Elf2... Is that all correct?"

Zerros grins. "Yeah. The color scheme?"

_This better be what I wanted... Even though I didn't tell you what I wanted..._

The woman continues." Base, 180% black. Aid, grey. Optional, 190% black. Detail, Red. Joint, grey. Karura, black. WB91LGL, red. Pixie2, red. Elf2, red... Is that all correct?"

_You didn't fail me... Thanks old man..._

Zerros smiles and then nods. "That is all correct. Thank you."

The woman smiles and says with an almost flirting like tone. "Anytime, Zerros..."

The Raven grins then heads off to his hanger, where Requiem is waiting. He reaches his destination in no time. As he approaches his AC, he notices there are a few other Ravens taking note of his dark AC. He steps right before his AC, staring his AC in its' red eye, or main camera.

_This is fate... We shall change the world Requiem... You and I shall sing our beautiful song of death... Now, time for a test run... _Zerros thinks as he walks over to the stairs, placing his helmet on his head.

**End of chapter one**

**Chapter Two: Bedivere... The Great**


	2. Chapter 2: Bedivere The Great

**Chapter Two: Bedivere... The Great**

Alec, the pilot of Bedivere and old friend of Zerros, sits within the cockpit of his AC as he and his AC are transported, via helicopter, to an old Crest factory just outside of the Garva Desert region. After parting ways with Zerros, Alec went back to his hanger to get Bedivere and take on a mission he had accepted earlier that day. Now the Raven waits patiently until he reaches the area of operations.

"Five minutes until we are in the area of operations," the pilot of the chopper says over his radio.

"Alright," Alec replies, making sure all systems are good to go.

"Alec. Do you copy?" Alecs' operator, Crystal, asks in a calm, nonemotional voice.

"Yeah. I copy," Alec responds. "What's up?"

"Alec, do you remember the mission?"

"Yeah, yeah," the Raven says with an uninterested tone. "All I have to do is take out the intruders... Right?"

"Well you don't have to say it like that," the operator says, a little bit of a flare in her voice.

"You know, your right," the Raven says as he folds his arms, adjusting himself in his sit. "Why don't you let me take you out as an apology?" he says very smoothly, as though he has done this a hundred times.

"Alec..." Crystal says then pauses for a moment. "You already know my answer to that."

The Raven smiles. "Yeah, I know. But I had to ask anyway. I though I might have gotten lucky this time."

Crystal sighs then gently chuckles. "Maybe one day."

_One day..._ the Raven thinks.

"Anyway," the operator says, breaking the silence,"I'll contact you when you reach the combat area."

"Gotcha," the Raven says back, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit before he has to engage. Over the course of his relaxation, the Raven thinks about how he and his old comrade are reunited after three years. A gently grin captures the Ravens' lips at the though of both of them finally being Ravens and then he begins to wonder how his comrade will adapt to the Raven lifestyle. A few minutes pass by before the Ravens' rest is interrupted by the co-pilot of the chopper.

"Raven," a female voice says. "Do you copy?"

"I read you loud and clear,"Alec answers as he opens his eyes and gets himself ready, placing his feet on the foot pedals and grabs his pilot controls. "Go ahead."

"We've reached the area of operations. Commencing AC drop."

"Roger that," the ready Raven says firmly as his AC begins to awaken from it's slumber, its' orange eye lighting up.

The pilot of the chopper pulls down on a lever in his cockpit that has the number '1' on it. The lever that he pulled down on was to the grapples that hold Bedivere, which released the AC to free fall down to the earth below. As soon as the AC is released, the chopper takes its' leave.

Alec pushes down on one of his foot pedals and Bediveres' boosters begin to roar but don't ignite yet. As he draws closer to the ground, he pushes down a bit harder on the pedal and his boosters ignite, decreasing his descend rate. He lands gently upon an old run down Crest tanker. The Crest symbol on the side of the tanker can still be seen barely. He scans the surrounding area and comes to the conclusion that this place must have been abandoned a long time ago.

"Main system, engaged in combat mode," Bediveres' monotone robotic male voice relays to Alec.

"Raven... I'm picking up multiple enemy targets in the general area. Proceed with caution." Crystal states.

_Alright Raven... Lets see what you got..._

"Roger that," Alec replies as he takes a quick glance at his radar, counting six targets. He then sends Bediveres' boosters into another roar then goes flying forward towards three of the enemy targets. A short distance in front of the AC lies a damaged tanker that Bedivere ice skates around beautifully to the right. Once around the tanker, the three enemy units, one being a MT08M-Ostrich (the commander) and the other two being standard MT08S, are now within Bediveres' menacing sight. One of the MT pilots happens to catch sight of the AC and reacts accordingly.

"I-it's a Raven!" the pilot of the alerted MT screams as he begins to backpedal.

"Too late..." Alec says as his laser blade begins to scream and he does a 180 degree spin, slicing through the backpedaling MT like butter. As he continues boosting, now turned around and facing the two remaining MTs in the area but boosting away from them, he aims his Pixie3 at the other MT08 and unleashes one hell of a barrage upon it with his rapid fire machine gun. Alec attacks with such swiftness and precision that the second MT doesn't even have time to react and can only accept his bullet induced death. The second MT, now filled with more than fifty bullet holes, goes down, exploding simultaneously with the first cut down MT.

Alec continues boosting farther from the third MT as the pilot of the MT begins a counterattack. The three other units, which were on the opposition side of the factory, hears the explosion and begins to advancing to their comrades location.

"Bravo unit. What's going on?" a pilot from the other unit asks.

"We lost two MTs!" the enraged pilot of the MT08M, commander of Bravo unit, shouts as he pursues the AC, firing off a mix of missiles and rifle fire at the AC. "I won't let you get away with killing my comrades Raven!"

"Calm down or you'll end up dead!" the commander of Alpha unit commands the reckless MT pilot.

From within the cockpit of Bedivere, Alec grins at the foolish MT. He quickly adjust his footwork after swinging around a building that he used for cover and charges toward the MT, effortlessly dodging the missile and rifle fire. This results in a beautiful display as the missiles crash into the ground behind Bedivere and showcasing Bediveres' agility as he dodges the rifle bullets.

"Die!" the MT pilot shouts at the Raven, giving everything that he has but to no success as the AC is just too fast.

Bedivere closes the gap between the two rather quickly. As draws within striking range, he executes a 360 degree spin, activating his laser blade and slices through the MTs' legs. From the knee up, the MT falls forward to the ground, not exploding however. Alec discontinues his spin motion, now facing the face down MT.

_Farewell, _the Raven says in his mind as he moves in to deliver the final blow but is cut off at the last second by stray rocket fire. He barely manages to dodge to the left of the rocket, spotting the one that fired the shot.

"What the hell are you thinking?" the commander of Alpha unit, piloting a MT09ROE-Owl, yells to Bravo commander as he and two other MTs make their way onto the scene. The two MTs cover their downed comrade as Alpha commander moves in in an attempt to collect the pilot from the totaled MT.

_Oh, no you don't, _the Raven speaks in his mind once more, flipping two switches above his head with his left hand that engages his micro missiles and his EO. He thrust hard to the left, locking on to one MT with his micros and using his Pixie3 to lock onto the other. His EO automatically locks onto the free target, the pilot of the Owl.

"This is the end." the Raven states to the three MT pilots in a cold voice as he taps his left trigger, unleashing micros upon one target. Holds down his right trigger, which barrages the second MT with machine gun fire. And his EO fires off two devastating balls of energy simultaneously at the last MT, ripping two holes right through its' chest.

"No!" all three MT pilots scream in sync. Their screams of horror is soon drowned out by the explosion of each MT, one after another.

"Too easy... They couldn't even leave a scratch on me," the Raven says in the same cold tone as he disengages both his EO and missiles and then watches the last MT explode.

Silence follows but is soon interrupted by the surviving MT pilot.

"D-damn you Raven..." Bravo commander struggles to say. "Why did you have to..." He pauses, noticing Bedivere towering over him now, aiming his Pixie3 at the MTs cockpit.

"I'm a Raven... This is my job.." the Raven explains. "And you..." he continues. "...just happened to be unlucky.."

The MT pilot closes his eyes and prepares for death. "Do it." the pilot says with acceptance.

"See you later," the Raven whispers as he holds down his right trigger, filling the MT with bullets.

"ARGG-SHSSSS..." The pilots' connection is cut off. His MT begins to burn up and finally explodes. The scrap metal impacts Bedivere but only causes a few scratches. Bedivere turns away from what was an MT and begins to march forward.

"All enemy targets destroyed," Bedivere announces. "Combat mode, disengaged."

"Good work Raven," Crystal congrats the Raven. "Very well executed."

Alec smirks. "There was suppose to an AC here. Without the enemy AC, this mission was far to easy.."

"Maybe the pilot got scared of you."

"Yeah, maybe..." Alec replies as he hits down on one of his pedals and begins to boost forward, something troubling him but he mask it perfectly.

"Anyway, the chopper is on its' way. I recommend you get to the rendezous."

"Roger that," the Raven says as he leaves the factory. He can't help but feel that someone is watching him...

_Not bad Raven... It seems your skills are still as sharp as ever... You better be at the top of your game because next time I will surely make my appearance and get my revenge... For my husbands' death..._

**End of Chapter Two**

**Chapter Three: A Toast**


	3. Chapter 3: A Toast

**Chapter Three: A Toast**

Note: This Chapter Includes The Following Songs **BUT** Doesn't need them. I'll Give You A Heads up When You Should Play Each Song And When Each Song Should Be Ended. Plus, They Are Already In Order.

P.S. Note, add 'youtube' before the link.

('Alive' by P.O.D. Link for Song: .com/watch?v=vGkGx5yJjFU )

('Clutch' from Cowbow Bebop. Link for Song: .com/watch?v=1UIwqUkSnIc )

('Piano Bar' from Cowboy Bebop. Link for Song: .com/watch?v=Zp78kGMYTI8 )

**Chapter Three: A Toast**

It's been two days since Zerros has joined Ravens Ark as a Raven and he has already made his name something to remember. Climbing from E class to C class in only two days is no easy feat, even for the best of Ravens. Eyes have begun to watch the Raven grow, some admiring his skills behind an AC and others fearing them. A few veterans have even started to track the Raven including Jack - O and Chase, the Silent Line hero. Whether thats a good thing or not shall be determined in time. But for now...

Roughly 11'0 clock in the morning within Zerros' room...

The Raven lays on top of his bed, sleeping lightly but his sleep is soon interrupted by three loud knocks on his room door. Zerros slowly opens his eyes as he sits up on his bed. As his upper body is now vertical, he notices a woman sleeping to his left. It was the same woman with short black hair from before. He can't seem to remember how she got there but doesn't seem to care either. He turns to the right side of his bed and inches his way onto the edge of the bed. A familiar voice begins to shout from the opposite side of the door.

"Hey!" the voice shouts. "Get up!"

_Oh geez,_ Zerros thinks, realizing it's Alec on the other side of the door. _What does he want? He does realize I need some form of rest._

Zerros, not wanting to get up, forces himself out of bed and over to the door in only his boxers. He unlocks the door and pulls it open a little to see Alec, not wanting too much light to shine in at once. He notices Alecs' outfit: A yellow shirt with black lines running down the front, black long jeans, matching shoes and a pair of shades on his head. It was the cool cop shades that didn't work with most people but with Alec, it worked.

"What is it?" Zerros asks, his voice low and crackie due to the nonusage of it or maybe it was due to the previous night.

"Come on man. Get dressed," Alec answered impatiently as he pushed the door open more, almost blinding Zerros. "We're going out in about an hour."

_So why the hell are you here now! _Zerros shouts in his head as he blocks the blinding light with his left hand. He looks down at the ground then back to Alec. "Where are we going?"

"A bar in Slitia. A city governed by Mirage. It's called 'High Key'." Alec has seem to have found something interesting in Zerros room and looks pass Zerros, noticing his female companion of the night, still sleeping. A sly grin captures the witty Ravens' lips. He also cocks his eyebrow to the sight. "So, who is that, might I ask?" Alec says with a rather fluid tone.

"I don't know," the unsure Raven replies. "I just woke up and she was here. Wait." Zerros smirks. "Why do you care?"

"No reason," Alec chuckles. He then turns his back to the Raven. "Well, i'll let you be for now. Meet me at 12 over near the lot. We'll leave then."

"Fine," the Raven states as he begins to the close the door.

"Oh, and have fun," Alec squeezes out, laughing as he walks away. The door shuts at that moment, Zerros catching his friends words.

_Damn you Alec,_ Zerros thinks but can't help to laugh as he begins to make his way over to the bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed, looking toward the door. Then he feels a soft gently touch running down his muscular back. He looks over his shoulder to see the black haired woman now awake, a soft smile on her face and the blanket up to her chest. Her dark blue eyes stared directly into the Ravens eyes.

She releases a soft sigh then begins to speak. "So..." she says lowly, tracing circles on the Ravens' back with her fingers. "...do you have anything else for me to exmine or is that all I get?"

Zerros smirks as he turns his upper body slightly in her direction. "Alright. We got five minutes," the Raven answers as he leans over to her and kisses her lips gently for a moment. "Five minutes..."

_I can't believe i'm still like this... _Zerros thinks._ I really need to settle down... As if..._

A few minutes pass by and the time is now 11:53a.m. By now, Zerros' overnight and morning guest has already gotten dressed and left the Raven to begin her day. Just the same, Zerros has gotten dressed up in long solid black pants, a white long sleeve shirt with red lines running from the neck down each arm and decided to throw his black dirt bike goggles around his neck. He has already begun to make his way down to the lot. As he travels to the lot, he notices it is quite a cloudy day and isn't very hot. He finds the lot within a few short minutes, seeing a large variety of vechicles within the lot, ranging from motorcycles to high performance jeeps.

_Damn. I wonder which vehicle Alec got, _Zerros questions himself as he explores the lot a little in search of his friend. He finds his friend leaned up against the front of a sand colored jeep, conversating with a well dressed, brown hair woman. _I wonder whos that, _Zerros approaches the pair, a soft smile covering the Ravens' lips.

"Yo. Hey Alec." The Raven turns to the woman. "Greetings miss."

"Well it's nice to see you finally made it," Alec says with an underminded grin. He then adds, "Crystal, Zerros. Zerros, Crystal." looking from Crystal to Zerros as he said this.

Crystal smiles toward Zerros as she extends her right hand to him. "Nice to meet you Zerros. I'm Alecs' operator."

Zerros takes Crystals' hand firmly and shakes it once, releasing her hand as the handshake is completed. "Agreed. It's nice to meet you also. I'm the pilot of..." Zerros is cutoff.

"Requiem." Crystal interrupts. "I already know about you. Your name is spreading throughout the Ark like wildfire." She quickly eyes him down, Alec not noticing but Zerros certainly didn't miss it.

"Oh? Is it now?" Zerros asks curiously, looking up for a moment as a transport chopper carrying a purple/violet colored AC flys over head, then returning his gaze to Crystal. _That AC..._

The woman nods as Alec interrupts. "Yeah man. Your quite popular."

Crystal chuckles. "Yeah, but enough for the chatting. I have business to attend to and you two have somewhere to be so i'll see you around Zerros and see you for the next sortie Alec."

Zerros nods. "Agreed."

"Alright Crystal. We can talk about my next couple of sorties' when I return." Alec throws in.

"Alright Alec," Crystal says as she begins to walk off. Alec and Zerros watch Crystal as she departs the area and vanishes behind the many vechicles. Then Alec speaks.

"So you ready?"

"Yeah. This our ride right?" Zerros asks as he looks over the sand painted jeep Alec still leans against.

"Yep. At the Ark, if you didn't know, Ravens get free vehicle rental. This is one of the great benefits of being a Raven."

"Nice. Isn't there a monorail system also?" Zerros asks.

"Yeah but it's underground and doesn't go to Slitia. Besides, the jeep is more fun," Alec grins.

"Gotcha," Zerros says as he approaches the drivers side, opening the door, and hopping in. "Where are the keys? Lets roll out."

Alec chuckles as he goes over to the passengers side, opens the door, and hops in too. He hands Zerros the keys, looking at his friend. "Haha, you don't even know where we're going."

"Well then," Zerros says as he puts the key into the ignite and turns it, starting up the jeep. "You better tell me Alec."

Alec smirks as he rolls down his window and places his right arm along the opening. "Head to the north of the Ark. Thats the direction we need to start on."

"Gotcha." Zerros puts the jeep into reverse and backs it out of the parking spot. Then he switches it to drive and drives off in the desired direction. They reach the north gate at the far north of the Ark, guarded by a standard AC. Zerros pulls up to a gate release device that requires a Raven I.D scan to open and the vehicle I.D number. Alec gives Zerros his I.D. and gets it scanned then takes the vehicle I.D card from the dashboard and scans it also. After a few seconds, the gate automatically slides to the right. Zerros grins then puts the petal to the metal as the jeeps' high performance engine roars and the jeeps shoots out of the gate. The jeep reaches 0 to 60 within only 3 seconds flat.

"Hey. Turn on the radio," Zerros says loudly to Alec as the wind slices through the pairs hair. Alec compels to Zerros' demand as Zerros notices not a single building in sight due to the Arks location. Only a clear, empty highway.

(Play Song: 'Alive' by P.O.D)

The song that first hits the radio is a hard rock pulsing track. Its' hard hitting drums and awesome guitar tones of pure power and force drives the two Ravens into an uproar of energy. The Ravens seem to enjoy this song alot.

"Yeah! I love this song." Alec tells Zerros as he begins to head bang lightly. Alec never really seemed like the hardcore rocker type who would go all out but he definitely enjoyed the sounds of the music and the way it was played. He seemed to get into it alittle.

"Me too." Zerros says back, head banging harder than Alec but in sync with him at the same time. He grins as he pushes down harder on the gas pedal, hitting 110 mph. "I... I feel so alive. For the very first time."

Alec joins in. "I can't deny you. I feel so alive!"

The pair jam out to the hard rock song, Zerros pushing the jeep faster and faster to dangerous speeds, even though 110 mph was already dangerous, but not caring. Alec, on the other hand, does.

"Hey. Hey! Your going a bit fast there." Alec says loudly as he places on his seltbelt securely on.

"Don't fear Alec." Zerros replies. "It's like I'm piloting my AC. It's a matter of staying focused through the pace of battle."

Alec thinks about it, realizing it's true what his friend says. _No wonder your such a good pilot. You truly understand..._

Zerros grins as he continues to push the jeep along the highway, without a care in the world.

The two rock out for a few more songs until they reach the off ramp for Slitia.

(End of Song: 'Alive' by P.O.D)

As they enter Slitia, they see that traffic isn't too bad today. Alec directs Zerros to where they are going and they reach their destination within a few minutes. Zerros pulls the jeep into a slightly crowded parking lot behind the bar and parks the jeep in a nice spot under the shade of a tree. The pair exits the jeep and heads to the front of the bar. Above the door leading into the bar, in purple and blue neon lights, reads 'High Key'. Alec goes and grabs the door and opens it for his friend as music from inside the bar rushes out.

(Play Song: 'Clutch' from Cowboy Bebop)

The music can be best described as a fast upbeat jazz piece. It had a high class cassino feel to it but the place wasn't a cassino. As the two entered the bar, they can see the bar is full of life. They stroll over to the main bar front and grab two empty seats and wait for a bartender to serve them. A short while of waiting and talking, a female wearing a female version of a tux approached the pair.

"Greetings gentleman." the female bartender said. She looked to Alec and smiled. "What will you be having?"

"The usual." Alec grins to the bartender. She nods then looks to Zerros.

"And you?"

"Ummm," Zerros didn't know what to get. "I'll have what he's having I guess."

"Coming right up gentleman." and with that, she took her leave to prepare the Ravens drinks. Zerros then looked to Alec.

"So, why are we here?" he said with a puzzled look.

"Simple," Alec says quickly, as if he expected the question. "We haven't had time to hang out since you've been apart of the Ark man. So I decided, why not come out to my favorite bar and chat a bit with my old friend?"

Zerros smiles then nods. "I see."

The female bartender then returns and places down two glasses filled with a white liquid before the Ravens. "These is on the house." The bartender smiled then left to serve more people.

"Free drinks?" Zerros looks to the drinks then back to Alec.

"I know her. I did say this is my favorite bar remember?"

Zerros nodded, his white hair bouncing lightly. "That you did." He then turns and grabs his glass filled with the white substance and holds it up to Alec. "A toast... to friends forever."

Alec grins then grabs his glass, holding it up to Zerros'. "Ravens forever."

They tap the glasses togther lightly.

_Ravens forever,_ Zerros thinks then brings the glass to his lips, taking a sip. He then lowers the glass and looks to Alec. "Milk?"

Alec chuckles as he takes a sip then lowers the glass to the bar. "Yep. So, how are things?"

"Things?" He then thinks. _Really Alec? Milk?_

"You know. How's life been treating ya?

"Oh," Zerros places his left hand on the bar, getting a bit more comfortable. "Life has been treating me just like anyone else. It's been pretty normal. You?"

Alec takes another sip of his milk. "Pretty much the same. Nothing special."

"Ah, I see. So how long have you been a Raven for?"

"A little over a year now. I joined the Ark four years after the Silent Line incident."

"The Silent Line?" Zerros asked but already known about it. "Isn't the Raven who destroyed IBIS and the satellite in Ravens Ark now?"

"Thats correct. He goes by the name Chase. He pilots the same AC from back then too, Velocity."

_Velocity... Interesting..._

"That pilot is a legend." Alec adds. "One of the best."

"I see..."

_He'll come in handy if I play my cards right, _Zerros thinks.

"Hey, wait. Don't you have a match tomorrow Zerros?"

"Yeah. It's against some pilot named Rose. I think I saw her AC earlier today."

Alec pops an eyebrow. "Damn. That means you're in the main match arena. You're going to have to play to win against her. She is deadly good." Alec cautions his comrade.

"I can handle it."

"I know man. I was just saying." Alec laughs as he finishes the last bit of the milk.

(End of Song: 'Clutch' from Cowboy Bebop)

(Play Song: 'Piano Bar' from Cowboy Bebop)

"Enough talk about Raven stuff. Let us reminiscence." Zerros says cheerfully, finishing his milk as well. The music changes to a peaceful, jolly piano piece. A good calming, but happy feel to the song which sets the environment.

"Lets," Alec replies.

The two Ravens begin to talk about the past, when they were both in high school. They go through more than five glasses of milk each, adding a touch of liquor to give it a spark. They spend a number of hours just clowning around about how fun it was back then. They instancely become the life of the bar, the happiest pair in the whole bar. They share laughs that only best friends can share, something neither one of them did in forever.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever hahaha." Alec says, feeling a bit sleepy and drunk.

"You know it's true man," Zerros counters.

"Hey, hey," Alec interrupts. "I was the man back then and I still am. I can get any girl I want."

"Sure you can." Zerros says sarcastically. "And i'm the ninebreaker." The Raven then burst into laughter.

Alec joins in on the laugh fest. "It's possible man."

Zerros smiles. "Thanks. I don't know about you however."

"Shut up." Alec says, a bit angry but then smiles.

The conversation continues on in a similar fashon for a few more minutes until Zerros checks the time.

"Oh snap..."

"..Crackel and Pop!" Alec bluntly shouts out, almost falling over.

Zerros snickers at Alec. "It's getting late. We should call it a day bro."

"...Yeah, alright." Alecs says, half awake. "I might need..." Alec yawns then continues."...Some help getting to the jeep."

Zerros chuckles at his overly tired friend as he gets up from his seat and adjust himself beside his friend to help him get up. He secures his right arm around his comrades waist and Alec throws his left arm over Zerros' shoulder.

"Alright, let's go." Zerros says to Alec as he helps him to his feet then walks him to the door. Alec pushes open the door with his free hand and the pair make their way to the jeep in the parking lot behind the bar. Zerros walks Alec to the passengers side and opens the door for him. Alec climbs in on his own and leans back against the seat, as Zerros closes the door then makes his way to the drivers side. He climbs in then looks to Alec, who has already begun to go to sleep.

_Haha. Theres my best friend for ya... _Zerros puts the key into the ignite and starts up the jeep. "Lets go home," Zerros whispers as he pulls off into the night...

(End of Song: 'Piano' Bar from Cowboy Bebop)

Back at Ravens Ark inside someones cold dark room, a conversation about tomorrows main match is being discussed. Within the room, a tall , black haired male wearing a white flight suit leans against the wall lined with the door to the room with his arms folded across his chest. His blue eyes locked upon a purple haired female on the bed across the room, fully suited in her flight suit. Her violet colored eyes stare back into the males blue eyes.

"So..." the male says in a deep tone. "... you ready for the match tomorrow?"

"Of course." the female replied, her voice soft yet firm. "... but why must I fight him?"

"Simple," the black haired Raven replies as he closes his eyes. "We need to test his abilities as a pilot and your best suited for the job. I have yet to see his full power... If he has skills, I might need them.."

"Understood Jack... but why go after someone who just joined? He has only been here for two days now Jack." The female tilts her head slightly, relaxing her muscles. "For all you know, it could be luck."

"No Rose." Jack says firmly. " His skills behind the AC isn't just luck... I can tell."

"Fine. But in the end, I'll get my own prize from him, if he is worth something."

Jack opens his eyes then walks to the door, the door automatically slides open. "Very well Rose... Push him to his limits and don't fail me..."

Rose smiles lightly, not responding to Jack as he exits the room.

_Zerros... Lets see if you can push me to my limits..._

**End Of Chapter Three**

**Next Chapter: Dancing With A Rose**


End file.
